


All Wrapped Up In Silk

by Cerberusia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Morality, Incest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: The conception of the next Skywalker.





	All Wrapped Up In Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



Mandalore was hot and humid in the wet season, but it was nothing to the feverish feel of Ben's skin as he writhed under Luke's hands in the aching grip of heat. Luke's blood rushed in his ears; his own heartbeat seemed so magnified it could surely be seen beating against his ribs; his mouth was sticky and dry.

It seemed only natural to let Ben throw aside the covers and crawl into his lap, at fifteen already too big to fit. They'd all been so certain that he'd be an Alpha, like his mother and father and uncle - but here on Mandalore, near to where the fateful battle had been waged so many centuries ago, Ben's body revealed its secret at last. He opened at his uncle's touch like a puzzle-box.

Ben pushed him easily onto his back and straddled him, his pale freckled body illuminated by the dying glow of daylight through the tent walls. Luke loved every plane of his strange face, his angular teenaged body. He loved the way he kissed - exactly as Luke had taught him, because nobody else had ever kissed him before.

It was easy for Ben to take his cock, kneeling over him and lowering himself an inch at a time, gasping and sweating and trembling. Big as he was, Ben was only fifteen, and Luke had been worried that he would somehow damage his Padawan - but Ben was so wet, slick dripping shiny down his inner thighs, that he took the whole thing without wincing.

They rocked together, Luke's face buried in Ben's neck, sucking and mouthing at the skin there as they coupled. Ben had a few moles on his throat, and Luke kissed them all.

Ben's thrashing as Luke's knot breached him broke the spell, reminded him that something wasn't right - but then the widest part slipped in, and Ben sat down hard and took all the rest of it, and Luke stopped thinking about anything except Ben's red, ecstatic face when he came.

Poetic as it would have been, that wasn't the encounter in which Ben became pregnant, even though heat tripled an omega's fertility. Instead, Ben conceived during the least fertile time in his cycle, two weeks later.

The first time, Luke had come to Ben: he'd opened the tent to help Ben with whatever was making him sound so ill, and had found not, as he'd half-expected, an Alpha presenting for the first time, but an Omega with three fingers already inside his red, wet hole. It was inevitable.

But it had shocked him, too. Leia and Han had shown some concern over his late presentation, but Luke had thought there was little to worry about - many of his friends back on Tatooine had been Ben's age before they presented. And, considering his stature, there had been little doubt that he'd be an Alpha, like both his parents.

He'd agonised over what to tell Leia and Han. He had to tell them that Ben had presented at last; but there were episodes from his own youth that reminded him that it did not do parents good to know _everything_. So he wrote to tell them that Ben had presented as an Omega and yes, it had been a surprise, but he'd come through his first heat just fine. He left out the tent on Mandalore; he left out that he knew the taste of his newphew's skin, and that sometimes he thought he could still taste it on his tongue.

This time, Ben came to Luke. It was easy, since Luke didn't lock his quarters (not that that would have deterred Ben, who had both Force powers and Han's handed-down knowledge of lockpicking). None of them did.

Ben didn't hesitate on the threshold, but came right in like he was sure of his welcome. Despite his size, he padded across the stone floor. Luke, who hadn't been asleep, heard the faint sounds of his bare feet on the stone like thunderclaps. He didn't protest when Ben got into bed with him, forcing him to the edge of the small mattress; but when Ben started nuzzling his neck, he felt he ought to say something.

"Ben, this - this isn't a good idea." Weak, but true. Ben didn't smell like heat any more: just like teenager (which wasn't attractive) and omega (which regrettably was). He had spent the past week by turns irritable and submissive. Luke had spent a lot of time meditating.

He would prefer to believe that he had never otherwise considered Ben in a sexual light; but he knew that wasn't true and he suspected that Ben, though not especially emotionally astute, knew it also.

"Please." Ben pressed a clumsy kiss to his bared shoulder.

Am I lonely enough, Luke wondered, that any omega will do?

For the second time, Ben knelt astride his uncle's hips and carefully lowered himself onto his erection. Luke's fingers, wet from where they'd fingered him and found him already slick, dug into his thighs. Given Ben's near-virginity and Luke's lack of practice, it ought to have been awkward and uncoordinated: but their bodies moved together perfectly, anticipating each other's movements, touching just how they liked to be touched best. The natural interlocking of their bodies was powerfully reminiscent of when he had made love to - Luke stopped the thought, but he suspected that Ben already knew that particular secret.

Luke didn't make Ben go back to his own rooms when they were finished, but let him wrap his gangly form around him like a blanket. Ben left just before sunrise, leaving Luke to roll into the warm imprint of his body.

Nearly two months later, the full import of what they had done became clear.

He'd thought the faint Force-signature was an animal's, at first: perhaps one of the affectionate pet lizards the Padawans liked to keep, probably curled up at rest in somebody's lap. Then Ben slipped into his rooms again after everybody else had gone to bed, and he wasn't one point of Force-concentration but _two_.

"How long were you planning to keep it secret?" he croaked.

Ben hovered next to the bed, dark eyes huge in the dim light.

"I've known for weeks." His hands kept twitching protectively towards his flat belly. He looked like he wanted to say _this won't change anything_ , except they both knew full well it would. "I thought you knew too."

"Ben." Luke knows when he isn't telling the truth.

"I-It was so early, I didn't know if I might lose it."

It would be better, of course, if he had: if nature had refused to let him carry his uncle's child. What would they - could they - say to-?

"Uncle Luke..." Ben only called him that around the family: here he was _Master_. Luke pushed back the covers and let Ben crawl into bed with him. He'd only intended to hold him - surely, now that there was this proof, they had to stop - but his reaction to Ben, who smelled like himself and also _pregnant_ , because Luke had _got him pregnant_ -

"It's ours, Uncle," Ben said breathlessly into his neck as Luke rolled him onto his back and kissed his mouth, his huge ears, his mole-speckled chest. "We - we're going to have-" And then he couldn't speak at all because Luke was kissing him fiercely, pulling open his tunic to find his thin, heaving body. The cool night air of the Praxeum washed over them as he flung back the covers and made love to Ben in the moonlight.

Ben, a poor sleeper since infancy, dropped off almost immediately. Luke could have felt smug about having tired him out, but instead he cupped the humid curve of his nephew's skull and stroked his long hair, parting it to reveal the ears it was meant to conceal.

He had sometimes thought, sometimes worried, that he was losing Ben; that something else spoke to Ben in the darkness. Ben's uncontrollable childhood fits of destructive rage had been calmed by bringing him to the Praxeum, but Luke still wondered whether the problem had really been solved, or only repressed through meditation. He'd seen pictures of Anakin Skywalker as a young, whole man, and there was something about the expression -

But Ben was pregnant now, covered in Luke's scent and carrying his child - and quite, quite safe.


End file.
